Far From Ordinary
by CelestraMoon
Summary: They were gone. She had accepted that. She had moved on. Everything had gone back to normal for Katrina, or so she thought. Sequel to A Little Less Ordinary. EdxOC
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back!**

 **I honestly thought I would never get around to starting the sequel, yet here it is. On one fateful night, I started rereading A Little Less Ordinary and all of the reviews. I was hit with motivation and ideas so I jumped right into writing this. I already have seven chapters written (some need to get edited though) and I'll be starting on the eighth tonight. I just want to say thank you to all of the people who have read and reviewed A Little Less Ordinary. You guys helped get the sequel out with your kind words, so thank you. You guys are all awesome.**

 **Whoever hasn't read A Little Less Ordinary, I recommend that you read that first before this one. It will offer more insight to what is happening in this story. I know the first few chapters are completely cringe worthy since I was young when I started writing it but it does get better. I have thought about rewriting those chapters as well, I just haven't gotten around to it yet.**

 **Let's get this started, shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter One

It's Not Over

"Good morning sunshine!"

Groaning, I squeezed my eyes shut, trying hard to ignore the voice coming from in front of me and the pestering hand shaking my shoulder. The sunlight streaming in through the window and hitting my eyelids only made my headache worse, causing me to release another moan from my lips.

In front of me, the voice chuckled, "I know that we had quite a few drinks last night, but you gotta get up now. It's already twelve and I know that you wanted to do some running around today."

Flashbacks came to me when his words entered my ears. Conversations, drinks, the chorus of shots coming from around the table. Stumbling, falling into bed, and a voice chuckling as he tucked my drunk self in.

Well, now I knew why my brain hated me.

I reluctantly forced my eyes open and they took a moment to focus on the figure before me. The young mans tan face split into a grin at the sight of me giving in to the waking world and I simply stared blankly back at him. He looked completely unharmed from the night of festivities we had last night with some coworkers; completely rested and already his fun-loving self. I, on the other hand, just wanted the sun to shut off and to curl back up to go back to sleep.

"I still don't understand how you don't get hungover. You must be a mutant or something," I grumbled, pushing myself into a sitting position.

He laughed, "You're the one that kept wanting to drink. Don't get mad at me because you feel like crap."

I sighed. He did have a point there.

"Okay, okay. Just let me shower so I can feel like a normal human being before I get as smiley as you. Seriously Jake, you may be my boyfriend, but you're happy go lucky attitude right now just makes me want to punch you," I said, pushing the blankets off me to get up.

He merely chuckled again, standing from the spot on the floor where he was kneeling in front of me. As I made my way to the bathroom, he plopped down onto the bed I had just vacated and pulled out his phone. Most likely to scroll through Facebook.

I closed the bathroom door and winced when my head gave another painful throb. I really overdid it the night before, but hey, it was a fun time. I didn't exactly have too many nights like that since I usually just spent my free time at home.

While I waited for the water in the shower to heat up, I downed some Tylenol to at least try to help the splitting in my skull. Damn Jake. I wished I had his mutant abilities of not getting a hangover. It would have really saved me from many unpleasant mornings.

Once undressed, I hopped into the now warm water of the shower and a sigh escaped my lips as all my tense muscles began to relax. Although Jakes always overly cheerful personality could be off putting at times, I was thankful that miraculously we had found each other. Strangely, or maybe as fate would have it, we met not long after I burned that letter. Perhaps a sign from the universe that I truly was on the track of moving on? Honestly, who knows. It didn't change the fact that, for the first time in a long time, I was having feelings for a boy. And I wasn't fighting it.

I smiled at the memories resurfacing in my mind. Jake had started working at the same place that I worked at and, though we were in different departments, he always found a way to talk to me. At first, I was reserved. I tried to stay polite but I wasn't really an open person anymore. My walls stayed up. However, as time went on with him continuing to be determined to talk to me they slowly started to crumble down. He made me laugh with his goofy jokes and slowly I started to find myself looking forward to our talks. And then, suddenly, I realized that I was starting to really like this brown haired, hazel eyed young man.

To think that it had already been about 6 months since he first asked me out. Although when I agreed I was still a bit hesitant about the whole thing, I was happy I did agree in the end. He had helped me far more than I could have ever imagined. He helped to pull me out of my shell more and I found myself agreeing to go out with friends or coworkers much more quickly. I didn't feel so lonely anymore.

I stepped out of the shower feeling much more refreshed and a lot more like a normal human being again. After wrapping myself in a towel, I stepped over to the mirror to take a moment to stare at myself. My green eyes scanned over the pale face reflected at me and I began to find it strange that the girl that I had become accustomed to looking at in the mirror was starting to look more and more like a woman with each day that passed. It was so strange to think that I was already twenty years old. I had my own place, a job, and, unfortunately, my own bills to pay. Adulthood was harder than I expected and by no means did I feel like an adult.

I shook my head to try and rid myself of those thoughts. I needed to start getting ready for the day. Even if I didn't want to, I needed to adult today and do some running around.

* * *

My front door gave a creak as I pulled it closed after me and I turned to lock it. While I was fighting with the old lock, Jake continued heading toward the car parked in front of my apartment with a box held in his hands. After I managed to get the deadbolt locked, I followed him, taking a deep breath of the refreshing cool air. I couldn't help but feel relieved that it was now Spring. I was starting to get really pissed off with the snow everywhere and the cold. Oh, how I hated the cold.

When I reached Jake next to the car, I realized that he was having some issues with trying to juggle the cardboard in his hands and retrieve his keys from his pocket. I chuckled slightly, pulling the deceivingly heavy box from his hands so that he could have a much easier time with unlocking his car.

"What's in there anyways?" He asked as he pulled the backdoor open for me.

"Just some old stuff from when I was in school. I'm tired of it taking up space in my closet so I decided to finally get rid of it," I lied, placing the box onto the backseat.

Although I was ready for this box to stop taking up much needed storage space, it wasn't exactly notes from school. It was all the alchemy books and notes from all those years ago. I had finally found the strength to completely rid myself of all traces that were left behind by those two brothers. Maybe one day I would have told Jake the truth, though I would have left out the bit about them being from another world. Saying that would most likely land me with an appointment with a psychologist.

"You went to school?! My god, I would have never guessed..." He jokingly exclaimed, that grin returning onto his face.

"Oh, shut up, you ass. Like you're one to talk," I retorted, slapping his arm playfully.

He fake pouted at me as we both moved to get into the car and I stuck my tongue out at him in return.

Our relationship was usually full of little teasing comments such as that. We could be sweet to each other, and, my god, was he ever such a sweetheart when we first started seeing each other. Opening doors for me, taking me out to dinner, compliments, the whole nine yards. At the beginning, I loved it, but as time went on I started noticing that that wasn't quite the young man that I had all those goofy conversations with at work. When I brought it up to him, asking why he had changed when we first started dating, he merely blinked at me. Then he laughed.

" _But I thought girls liked that kind of guy?"_

I smiled at the memory, remembering that after he said that I had whacked his shoulder and called him an idiot. But he was my idiot.

After that night, everything just kind of fell into place. We were much more comfortable around each other when he wasn't going out of his way to be someone he wasn't and do everything within his power to impress me. We learned more and more about the other person and connected better than I could have ever imagined.

However, no matter how comfortable I was with him, I doubted I would be ready to tell him about those two brothers and the impact they had on my life for a while. All he really knew was that I had a rough time when I was in school and he just nodded in understanding. I didn't even have to say that I wasn't ready to talk about it, he just knew.

The starting of the engine broke me out of my thoughts and I looked over as Jake reached over to turn on the radio as well. Some hit single started playing and, though I didn't know the name, I recognized it immediately. How could I not? The damn song was overplayed everywhere I went.

That didn't seem to bother Jake.

I stared out the window as Jake drove through town, tapping his hands against the steering wheel in rhythm with the music playing on the radio. Occasionally, he would start singing along as well, completely out of tune and over the top. I merely smiled at his antics.

"Come on Kat! Sing with me!" Jake exclaimed, taking a hand off the wheel to turn the volume up on the radio.

I laughed, "Hell no. You don't want to hear me sing."

"Please?" He adopted the fake pout again, turning to look at me when he came to stop at a red light.

"I don't even know the words," I shrugged, laughing still. Actually, I did, considering how overplayed it was.

"So? Make up your own words. Make it your own!"

At that, he began to put his own twist to the song and I couldn't help but burst out laughing at the ridiculous words he was spewing. He tried to continue with his version but ended up joining in with my laughing. As the light turned green, his laughing slowed a bit, and he pulled further into the intersection as he waited for a chance to turn left.

"You're an idiot," I chuckled.

"Well if that's your way of saying you like me, then I think you're an idiot too," He responded.

I smiled again. This boy created such a warmth within me. I could never thank him enough for everything that he had done and continued to do for me.

Suddenly, a loud bang erupted from the left side of the vehicle and the car jolted violently. Before I could even let out a scream, everything began spinning. My vision went black as my body seemed to become a rag doll, thrown this way and that within the constraints of my seat belt. The sound of crunching metal and shattering glass were the only noises that my ears could pick up. The noises were sickening but there was nothing that I could do. I could hardly even think within that unending spinning turmoil.

Finally, after what felt like years, the car rolled to a stop. Then there was just silence.

My whole body felt numb. I couldn't breathe. My head swam as I tried to regroup myself from whatever the hell just happened. Was I okay? Did a car hit us? Is that it? This was a car accident?

 _Oh god, is Jake okay?!_

My eyes shot open at that thought and it took all my willpower not to slam them back shut at the sudden painful throbbing in my head. I winced, starting to realize just how much my body ached, especially my chest and head. My lungs still struggled with the process of breathing and all I could really do was gasp, trying my best to get oxygen into them. I began to panic, further hindering the possibility of breathing properly.

The car was no longer upright and I found myself suspended upside down, my seat belt being the only thing still holding me in my seat. There was broken glass and papers strewn everywhere, as well as specks of red. Was that…blood? Was it mine? Or…?

With bleary eyes, I turned my head to the left. There Jake hung upside down next to me, but his eyes weren't open. He was covered in gashes and there was blood splattered across his face. Even though his wounds looked painful, there was no sign of pain on his face. He looked serene hanging there upside down, almost as if he was just sleeping. The image before me only made my panic more intense.

"Jake…" I rasped out, still gasping. "Jake…!"

Ignoring the pain in my limbs, I started to fumble around in search of the button to release my seat belt. It took a few minutes since I still couldn't think too clearly and my movements were controlled by my panic. Finally, I found it, and clicked myself free. In doing so, I fell to the roof of the car, causing another surge of pain through me.

Trying to ignore the pain, I rolled over onto my hands and knees. The broken glass littering the roof of the car dug into my skin but I struggled forward. I had to make sure he was okay. I had to!

"Jake!"

Hot tears poured down my face when I still didn't receive a response. I shuffled forward a bit more, reaching out to him with one hand. My other hand landed on some papers that had flown from the box during the crash, causing them to crumple under my weight. I paid no mind and placed my hand on the unconscious boy's arm, praying that he would wake up.

Then there was a light.

I wasn't sure where it was coming from at first nor did I particularly care. But as the light grew more intense, I was forced to look away from the brunette in front of me. When I realized just what it was I could feel my stomach churn.

The paper beneath my hand had an extremely intricate circle drawn onto it, though the circle was partially hidden behind splatters of blood. It was also the source of the burning light. Sparks began to fly up around my bloodied hand and the light only continued to grow stronger with each passing second. My heart thumped inside my chest. I knew what this was.

Alchemy.

But how…?

I jerked my head back up toward Jake. I couldn't even get to call out his name one last time before the light swallowed me into oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, here's chapter two. Sorry for the little bit of delay with getting this one out, I was busy with family over the holidays and then work got incredibly busy.**

 **I've gone through this chapter a few times. It was a little difficult to write and even after editing it a couple times I'm still not 100% happy with it. I tried, though, and if you guys have any pointers on how I can make it better I'm more than happy to receive the constructive criticism.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter Two

The White Expanse

White.

That was all I could see. Just a blinding white landscape surrounding me. No matter which way I turned, it just went for miles and miles with no sign of any escape. What had just happened? What was I just doing…?

A translucent figure of a brown-haired boy flashed before me and, just as quickly as he appeared, he disappeared. It broke the expanse of white for a moment. It was brief, yet it left me startled and with more questions than I had before. Who was he? He seemed so familiar…

The memory of the car accident came rushing back to me, hitting me almost as hard as the car that had flipped us.

I whirled around frantically, trying to find any sign of Jake or of where I was. My breathing became rapid as panic set into my chest and tears began to burn at the back of my eyes. This couldn't be happening! This wasn't supposed to happen!

As I spun around again, my breath hitched in my throat at the sight of a large gate before me. It was massive, towering over me in a threatening manner. My eyes scanned over it's doors, tracing over the incredible intricate details. A part of me wanted to step closer and inspect its carvings up close but I refrained from doing so. No matter how fascinated I was with the doors details, I didn't even dare step closer. Even with my brain swimming from fear, I recognized these doors and suddenly it clicked in my mind just where I was.

"No…"

" **Yes."**

I jumped at the sudden voice, turning sharply to look in its direction. There before me stood a pure white figure with only what seemed like dark shadows outlining its form. The only features that I could make out on this white being was the unsettling grin on its face. At the sight of this figure, especially with that trademark grin, my stomach dropped. I realized I recognized this figure too, though I had never seen it in person.

"Truth…" I stammered, stepping back in shock.

" **Correct,"** It replied, it's voice a mangled sound of many different voices. The grin never left it's face as it continued to talk, **"Welcome, Katrina."**

Instinctively, I took another few steps away from it. However, it seemed like no matter how many steps I took I wasn't getting any further away from it or the gate. This realization only helped to heighten my fear.

"What am I doing here?" I asked, my whole body shaking. I clenched my fists in an attempt stop but it seemed as if it was no use.

Truth shrugged, **"You're the one who activated the circle. Or have you forgotten?"**

No, I hadn't forgotten. I clenched my fists tighter as I remembered the blinding light and sparks flying up around me. I remembered the surge of power throughout my whole being, a feeling that I had never felt before. I also remembered just what that array was. It was the one Edward and Alphonse had drawn out as a rough draft for the one that would take them home.

Wait…

"But… if that transmutation circle was… You don't mean…?"

Slowly, it was starting to dawn on me just what was going on. It couldn't be possible. I've never used alchemy before! I was from the side of the gate where alchemy didn't exist. I wasn't supposed to be able to do that, so how in the hell did I activate that circle?

" **It's exactly as you think,"** Truth replied, that damn grin still plastered on its face.

The moaning of the gates doors opening caught my attention and I could feel my blood go cold. As I stared into the darkness that grew with each inch the doors opened, I could see more and more eyes opening to stare right back at me. Every piece of me was telling me to run but I couldn't bring myself to move. I knew what was coming and yet all I could do was just stand there, staring at the dozens of eyes within the darkness with my own wide green eyes.

Before I could even react, inky black arms shot out at me, grabbing my limbs tightly. It woke me from my state and I began to struggle, but it was far too late. There was nothing I could do as they dragged me closer and closer to join them inside the gate. I screamed, wrenching myself around in their grip, finally managing to turn to look at Truth behind me.

"What's the toll!?" I screamed. I didn't have a choice, I knew that. I could fight all I wanted but those black arms would pull me in whether I wanted it or not. At the very least, I wanted to know what I was losing.

It stood there in silence, mocking me with that disgusting grin. Just as I was entering the gate, the doors beginning to shut, did it offer its last words.

" **Lose a beloved to regain a beloved. That is your fate."**

I didn't get a chance to ponder on its final message when the doors slammed shut. Immediately, I was bombarded with images and information I could hardly comprehend. As it continued, I tried to close my eyes to try and fight everything being loaded into my brain before it burst. However, it seemed impossible, like an invisible force was keeping me aware of everything before me. The pressure in my head worsened with each second that passed and still it continued. It didn't matter how much I struggled or cried out, it continued for what felt like an entire lifetime.

In the distance, I could see a bright light, growing bigger and bigger the closer that I got to it. The only thing I could think it could be was that it was the end, an exit to this living nightmare. Just before I could truly find out if I was right, darkness came over my vision and I fell into oblivion.

* * *

Everything was cold.

Where was I?

All I could make out were shadows. Occasionally, somewhere, a light would zoom by. It was blinding and it made my head hurt something fierce. I just wanted to sleep…

"Oh! Hey, you're awake!"

I winced. No, not so loud…

"Come on, stay with me. Don't close your eyes."

This time, a light shake of my shoulder accompanied the voice. Reluctantly, I obeyed.

"There we go." Whoever it was sounded relieved. "Can you speak? Can you tell me your name?"

"…K-Katrina…" Was that me? It sounded so hoarse…

"That's a pretty name. Do you know what happened to you?"

"Car… It…" My voice cut out. A lifeless body hanging upside down flashed through my mind.

"A car? Did it hit you?"

Hot liquid started to fall down my cold cheeks.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

* * *

The next time I woke up I was in a bed. I looked around at the white walls groggily while my eyes tried to adjust to the sudden brightness surrounding me. Sunlight shined in from the windows across the room, making the white room around me nearly glow with its light. Occasionally, a breeze would go by, filling the room with the cool Spring air and billowing the white curtains. My eyes paused there, entranced with the movement of the fabric.

"You're awake."

Startled, I tried to sit up. In doing so, however, a splitting pain released throughout me and I was forced to fall back down with a small cry.

"Hey, hey, don't worry. You're okay. You're in the hospital."

A blonde man came up to the side of my bed, sitting down on a chair that was placed there. His attire was made up of what looked like a blue uniform, matching the blue in his eyes. An unlit cigarette hung from his lips, which were curved up in a reassuring smile.

"I'm Lieutenant Havoc. A fellow soldier and I found you on the side of the road and brought you here. Do you remember anything?" Havoc asked me, but I could hardly hear anything that he was saying.

My eyes widened in disbelief at the person sitting next to me. No, it couldn't be possible… If he was here, then that meant…

A large gate flickered into my mind.

I let out a shuddering breath. Slowly everything was coming back to me. The car crash, the transmutation, the gate… And Jake.

Tears burned in my eyes and I looked away from Havoc. I stared hard at the pure white wall, trying everything within my power not to cry. Despite my efforts though, a few tears managed to escape and slid down my cheeks.

"I do," I answered Havoc quietly.

For a moment, I wasn't sure if he had even heard me. It was silent for a few minutes and just as I was about to repeat myself he began to speak again.

"Can you tell me what happened? You're pretty banged up."

"I… was hit by a car," I murmured, more tears fighting to escape. Before he could speak again, I managed to choke out a few more words, "I'm sorry, sir, but I'm tired… Can we do this some other time?"

I didn't know if he could tell that my entire being was starting to break or not, or if he just pretended not to notice. I heard him stand from his chair and start to make his way to the door, all the while thanking me for my time and saying something about possibly coming back to check in on me. I paid no mind and just continued to stare at the wall.

As soon as the door click closed, a sob broke from my chest. The tears flowed freely down my face while I curled myself into a ball. The movement shot more bursts of pain throughout me but I didn't care. It was nothing compared to what I was feeling inside. My whole life, the life as I knew it, had been ripped away from me and tossed completely upside down in just a single day. I had left my world behind and now I was here. A place I once dreamed of coming to. A place I had come to terms with never being able to go to.

I was in Amestris.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, here's chapter three. I tried to make this one a bit longer cause I noticed that the first two chapters were a bit on the shorter side. I think I succeeded...**

 **I'm also pretty proud of myself for keeping up with posting this story. I usually suck at updating quickly but I'm trying my best! It helped that I had quite a bit already written before posting here, I just need to keep up with editing. Even though it fries my brain sometimes.**

 **Anyways, thank you to all that have read my story so far. I really appreciate it. I also hope that you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of it's characters, I only own my OC's and the plot.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Discoveries and Decisions

 _Sylvia_

Melina stared down at the paper in front of her, her skeptical blue eyes reading the lines Nicoule had circled repeatedly. After she would read it, those same eyes would slide over the picture Nicoule had paperclipped to the page before she would force herself to read those sentences once more. No matter how many times she examined those words and photo, though, the truth was right there in front of her. She just couldn't believe it.

A couple days ago, there was a car accident in Nielson. Even if Nielson was half an hour away, news travelled quickly here in this valley of Canada, especially since many residents in Sylvia commuted there for work or to go to school. From what Melina had initially heard, it had been a pretty bad accident and, naturally, the kind-hearted blonde wondered if the people involved were alright. After hearing the names of the people that were in the vehicles at the time of impact, however, she became incredibly concerned.

The name that had jumped out to her the most was Jake's, Katrina's boyfriend. Even if Katrina and Mel weren't as close as they were before what Mel had dubbed "the incident", the two did still talk. The smaller girl had heard about Jake, even met him a couple times, and she thought that he was a pretty funny and nice guy. So when she heard that he had been in that accident, she dug a little further to see what had happened to him. What she found out only saddened her.

He didn't make it.

Melina tried to get in touch with Kat after hearing that, phoning her but her phone went straight to voicemail. She tried a few more times, each attempt ending up in the same way, before giving up. Instead, she resorted to just leaving a voicemail, telling the more than likely heart broken girl that she was sorry and that she was there if she needed to talk. A couple days went by and Mel still had not received a call or text back. It was worrying, of course, but Melina kept her distance. She gave Katrina her space, assuming that's what she wanted. Space to grieve.

Then the news of Katrina's disappearance came.

Mel was in denial at first. Kat just needed her space, that's what she kept telling herself. Poor girl never dealt with stress very well and had a habit of running away when life got too much for her. Knowing that, Mel made the assumption that she had ran, unable to deal with this loss. However, it didn't matter how many times she repeated that over in her head, something just didn't feel quite right. For starters, the last time her brunette friend had been spotted was by a neighbor who saw her getting into Jake's car only minutes before the accident. So where did she go? If she had been thrown from the car during the crash, they would have already found her body. If Jake had let her out somewhere just before the crash then no one knew about it. There were no witnesses to that but there were witnesses who said that they saw two figures in Jakes car just before the crash, not just his.

Melina had been trying to ignore all of that, ignore the feelings that were swirling inside her that there was something wrong. Those were merely rumors, she tried to reason, content to live in her denial. Nicoule, on the other hand, would rather not live in denial. She would rather know the whole story and if this mysterious disappearance went on with no answer she would more than likely go crazy. So she dug, further than Mel had even attempted to. She listened to all the gossip, trying to find any truth within it. She read any article that would pop up, whether it be on social media or in the paper. She investigated because even though Katrina had distanced herself after the incident she was still their friend. They still cared about her and her wellbeing.

There wasn't a doubt in Mel's mind that if anyone found anything it would be Nicoule. She was too observant and persistent. Nothing could get by her and that was why Mel wasn't surprised in the least that she had discovered this. Nicoule's entrance, however, was surprising. The devious brown haired girl came flying into the house only minutes ago. Ignoring any surprised reactions she received, she beelined straight for Melina, slapping the paper she had been reading right in front of her. Again, ignoring any questions directed her way, Nicoule merely pointed at the words circled in red and demanded Melina read it. And so she did, especially since she didn't particularly feel like dealing with Nicoule's wrath at that moment.

 _A couple minutes after the crash, there was a really bright light in the car. I had no idea what was going on and after a little bit it just disappeared. But the other person that was in the car was gone! What the hell is happening in our town?_

Melina just couldn't believe it. To everyone else, it probably just seemed like the rantings of some paranoid friend on social media. If anybody believed those words, or had seen the event themselves, they were probably questioning their sanity or believing that it was aliens. But not Nicoule and Melina. To them, it was the answer to where Katrina had disappeared.

Melina's eyes slid over the picture of the crashed vehicle once more. The body had already been removed and all you could see inside of it was a mess. Scattered glass all over the roof of the car and around it. The metal of the frame was distorted in places and she wondered how it didn't get even more damaged, especially from the sounds of how bad the crash was. Just like the glass, papers and books were strewn about all over the inside and the immediate outside of the vehicle. On some of them, you could see specks of blood on their white surfaces and she began to question who's it was.

Jake really hadn't been the only one in that car. Even if the photo wasn't extremely close, Melina could still tell what was on some of those papers and she could even read the title to one of the closest books. She recognized that book. It had sat on Katrina's coffee table for months four years ago.

Melina looked up at Nicoule. Even though she wanted to say something, she had no idea what. She didn't even know what to feel at that moment. Relieved that they knew where Katrina went? Sad because they will never see her again? Angry? Happy? What?

"The bitch made it there without us," Nicoule smirked wryly.

Her attempt to add humour to the situation wasn't the best but a small smile still tugged at the corners of Mel's lips.

"I just hope she's alright," Mel muttered, her eyes darting back down to the stains of red in the car.

Nicoule nodded in agreement, "I also hope she gives Ed the best punch she can muster up."

That comment succeeded in making Mel laugh, "You and me both."

The two girls fell into silence then while their new discovery sunk in. It just felt so surreal. They knew it was happening though, no matter how insane it seemed. After meeting two certain brothers that were believed to be fictional, this wasn't much harder to believe. Katrina was gone. She had crossed the gate. But...

"I just wish I could have said good-bye..."

* * *

 _Amestris_

I stepped tentatively into the hospital courtyard, the spring sun immediately warming my skin when I entered its rays. My long hair blew slightly with the light breeze and I pushed my bangs behind my ear to ensure that they wouldn't blow into my eyes. As I made my way down the path, I looked around at all the flower beds the hospital had planted. They had probably created this space for patients to get some fresh air as well as brighten their day, considering how many brightly colored flowers there were.

Truthfully, it wasn't really cheering me up.

Sighing, I sat down on one of the benches lining the path. My green eyes drifted up toward the sky, watching the clouds slide across their blue background.

It had already been about four days since I arrived here. According to the nurse that usually helped me with my bandages, I had suffered a pretty bad concussion as well as many cuts, scrapes and bruises. Nothing some stitches and rest couldn't fix. She told me that I was extremely lucky only receiving those after hearing I was hit by a car. Even the doctor was shocked that I hadn't broken anything.

I shook my head, turning my eyes to the ground. I didn't feel very lucky. Ever since I got here, I couldn't stop replaying everything over in my head. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat. The only thing that I had energy for was laying in bed, staring at the ceiling and trying to silence my noisy thoughts. I was so tired but no matter what I tried I couldn't seem to fall asleep. Each time I closed my eyes, I just saw a brown-haired boy with a grin stretched across his face.

Whenever I did doze off due to exhaustion, it never seemed to last very long. Nightmares plagued my unconscious mind and I always ended up jolting awake and covered with sweat. Sleeping didn't give me rest. It didn't rejuvenate me. It just haunted me with guilt and sadness.

"Mind if I take a seat?"

I looked up to see Havoc smiling back down at me. Like he had said the first day I was here, he did come back to see me. I couldn't exactly deny visitation to a member of the military, so he would come in and try to talk to me. Try being the key word. I didn't say anything to him, just stared up at the ceiling. I just wanted to be left alone in my self pity and grief. However, it seemed it didn't matter what I did. He kept coming back and I would have to face my new reality sometime, no matter how much I wanted to avoid it.

I nodded up to Havoc and he sat down next to me on the bench. It was quiet for a few moments while we both stared out at the rose bush on the other side of the path.

"Katrina, wasn't it?" Havoc started and I turned my gaze toward him, noticing the trademark cigarette between his lips. "If it's alright with you, I was hoping you could tell me more about the night you were hurt."

I hesitated for a moment.

"Alright..." I said reluctantly, "But I have one request, sir. If it's possible, could I have one of your cigarettes? It's been a long last few days…"

He blinked at me before letting out a chuckle. Reaching into his uniform, he pulled out a pack of smokes, pulling one out for me. He handed it to me along with a box of matches.

I really shouldn't. I had been doing well with not smoking, but god, did I want one at that moment. After the last few days with everything that happened, I just couldn't help it. I needed to numb the emotional turmoil within me and it seemed staring up at a ceiling just wasn't cutting it for me.

Once it was lit, I sucked in a drag and released it with a sigh, "What exactly do you want to know?"

"Do you remember much from that night?" Havoc asked, lighting his own smoke.

"Not really," I lied, "I was just walking down the street when…"

A loud bang resounded in my head, the same sound I heard that started this all. I winced at the memory, bringing the smoke back up to my lips.

"Do you have any enemies?" Havoc continued to question.

I snorted, "No. Don't really know enough people to have enemies." I turned to look at him again. "I'm sorry if this comes across as rude, but why do you have such an interest in this? I'm nobody really and isn't this sort of thing more for the police rather than military?"

Havoc shrugged, "I feel a sort of responsibility to you. I was the one who found you."

I looked to the ground. I suppose that made sense.

"I heard that you're going to be released tomorrow. What do you plan on doing?"

I frowned. I had forgotten about that. What was I going to do? I had nowhere to go, no money, nothing. All I had was some bloodied clothes and some terrible memories. I didn't have a lot going for me at that moment.

"I don't know," I answered quietly.

"Where's your family? I could get a hold of them for you, if you'd like?" Havoc suggested.

I knew that he was just trying to be helpful but a sick feeling settled in my gut at those words.

"I don't have a family." Not anymore.

It went quiet again. I closed my eyes in thought while Havoc let the news sink in. I wondered what my family was up to at that moment. By now, they would have realised I was missing. After what happened to Jake and his car, they would have tried to get a hold of me to see if I was okay. Were they worried? Were they looking for me? I couldn't even imagine what they were going through. My disappearance wasn't exactly normal. It more or less looked like I was abducted by aliens.

No, I couldn't think about that right now. There were more pressing matters at hand. What was I going to do when I got released? I didn't have the slightest idea. I didn't know this world whatsoever. Sure, I knew of some places but I had no idea how to reach them. Then there was the fact that this worlds currency was different than mine. I also didn't have any of said currency. Well, I did know some people here, but again most of the people that I knew had no idea who I was. The only people that I had formally met were just some doctors, nurses, Havoc, and…

My brows furrowed as a certain pair of boys came to mind. I used to wish and pray that I could get the chance to see them again. Now that that chance was here I just felt sick. Would they even want to see me? I'm sure that they wouldn't exactly be impressed by my sudden appearance, especially a certain temperamental blonde. But I didn't have a lot of options.

"I'm sorry," Havoc spoke up finally.

"Don't be. It's not your fault," I smiled sadly.

"Is there anybody else that you think could help you out? A friend, maybe?"

If I wanted to know the whereabouts of the boys, I supposed Havoc would be the best person that I could ask. He was Mustangs subordinate after all and, whether Edward went back to the military or not, I'm sure these guys had at least some sort of idea about where they were. At the very least, it was worth a shot.

My hands started to shake and I took another drag to try and calm the ball of anxiety building in my chest. I didn't have any other choice.

"Lieutenant…"

"Please, call me Havoc," Said Lieutenant interrupted me, giving me another small smile.

"Okay, Havoc… I used to know these two boys, brothers. I fell out of contact with them a few years ago," I began, hoping that my shaking wasn't obvious, "I helped them out when they needed it and now I'm hoping they might be able to help me. The only thing is I don't know where they are."

"I could look into it for you. I'm not just going to let you wander the streets once you're released," Havoc said to me reassuringly, "What are their names?"

I gulped down the sick feeling brewing in my gut as I turned to look at Havoc.

"Edward and Alphonse Elric."

He simply blinked at me for a moment before saying, "Ed and Al? How do you know those two?"

"A few years ago, they were in a bind and I helped them out," I shrugged. Obviously, there was much more to the story, but I didn't exactly want to go through it all. Besides, who knew how many people the brothers told about their little adventure in the other world, or if they even told anybody. "I can get in contact with them myself, I won't make you do that for me. I just need to know whether or not they're residing in Central."

I was about to also ask for a phone number, but I held it back. Did I need a phone number? Or was everything done just by speaking to an operator? Oh god, I should have paid better attention during history class. Why did I always have to sleep in class? I was so lost.

"Ah yeah, doesn't surprise me. Those boys got themselves into a tight situation more often than not," Havoc mused, making a small smile appear on my lips, "Yeah, they're living here in Central. Do you need their number?"

So I did need a phone number!

"Yes, please. I almost forgot to ask," I chuckled nervously. Or was about to not ask at all.

Havoc pulled a pen and small notebook from one of his uniforms pockets, scribbled some numbers down on a page, then ripped the page out to hand to me. Taking it from his hands, I muttered a soft thank you, unable to take my eyes off of the numbers scrawled across the paper. How many times did I used to wish that I could call them? See them? Now that the chance was here, I was starting to have second thoughts. It didn't matter that a part of me was excited to see them again, the other part of me was filled with dread at the mere thought of how they would react.

No, enough of that, Kat. There was no other choice.

"Well, I gotta get back to HQ," Havoc sighed, stubbing out his smoke. He stood reluctantly, "I'll come by tomorrow to pick you up."

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"I'll give you a ride to their place. It's a little ways away from here and you're still not fully healed from what I hear. Just don't forget to give them a call, alright?"

I nodded, too in shock to be able to form any words at that moment. Havoc did always seem like a nice guy in the anime and manga, I just never expected him to be this nice.

When he began to turn away, I finally found my voice, "Uh, Havoc!" He looked back at me with a raised brow. "Thank you... For all of your help. I really appreciate it."

He only smiled, turning and beginning to walk away with a wave over his shoulder.

* * *

 _Ring... Ring... Clack!_

I sighed. Well, at least I made it to two rings this time. I didn't realize how hard it would be to phone them. When I first reached the phones lining one of the halls in the hospital, I just stood there staring at the number for a discernible amount of time. Others that were making calls or just walking past had stared at me strangely but otherwise kept their distance. I'm sure there was a nice aura of "fuck my life" surrounding me.

After I finally worked up enough courage to lift the phone from it's cradle and dial the number, I ended up hanging up before it even rang once. I shook myself out and tried again. Same thing. Giving myself a couple slaps to my cheeks, I tried once more. Same exact thing. I thought third times the charm would work out for me. Unfortunately, even though I did make it to two rings, it didn't.

"Come on!" I hissed at myself, earning a few more concerned glances. "You can do this!"

With newfound determination, I snatched up the phone once more. After putting in their number, maybe a little too roughly, I tried to hold onto the determination with as much strength as I could muster.

 _Ring... Ring... Ri-_

"Hello, Elric residence. Alphonse speaking."

 _Clack!_

There went any determination and courage I had. It slipped right through my fingers far too easily, almost as if I was trying to hold onto water. I couldn't help it. The moment I had heard Al's voice over the receiver, my body acted on it's own accord. I thought maybe I would freeze, or even be delighted to hear his calm tone rather than the impatient one of his older brother. Apparently, I would rather keep avoiding the situation.

"I'm such a coward," I groaned, hitting my forehead. I turned away from the phone, making my way back toward my room with dragging feet. "I'll try again later..."

* * *

I sat in the passenger seat of a car, staring out the window as Havoc drove through Central. As we drove along, I watched groups of people move down the sidewalk past many kinds of shops, some rushing while some strolled leisurely along. It was just like any other city really. I thought it was a nice place though, even if I wasn't exactly a big city kind of person. I much preferred the country side and smaller towns, considering that was what I was used to from growing up in one. Still, Central was nicer than I expected it to be. It was as large as I expected, but still felt like a welcoming place.

"So did you phone them to let them know you're coming?" Havoc asked, breaking me out of my trance.

Slouching down in my seat, I mumbled out, "I couldn't get a hold of them."

"Well, I guess it'll be a surprise then," He said, chuckling a little.

Okay, so maybe I lied. It wasn't that I couldn't get a hold of them, it was more like I was too much of a chicken to go through with a single phone call. It didn't matter how many times I tried, I couldn't bring myself to deal with it. So, as Havoc had said, my appearance on their doorstep was going to be a surprise. I didn't know if it was bad or a blessing in disguise that they didn't know I was coming. They never expected to see me again, as I never expected to see them. And yet, here was fate, bringing us back together again.

Ever since yesterday, after I had made the decision to get in touch with them, I couldn't stop thinking about all the possible scenarios. Would they be happy to see me? Would they be mad? Would they not even care? I didn't know which would be the hardest to deal with. I still didn't know if this was even a good idea. I knew my options were limited but did I have to resort to this?

I clasped my hands together, trying to calm my shaking. I tried not to fidget too much so I wouldn't give away how nervous I was to Havoc, but my hands refused to listen. Alongside the shaking, sweat was breaking out all over my body, and I could only hope that my stress sweat wasn't causing a nasty reek in the car.

Eventually, the car rolled to a stop next to a two-story home. Even with two floors, it wasn't overly large with an equally small looking front yard. The outside paneling was an off-white color, most likely dirtied from years of not being cleaned, and the window frames as well as the front door were an earthy brown. I could see a chimney though there was no smoke coming from it at that time. No doubt there would be during the colder months. Overall, it looked like a cute, cozy house. Not exactly what I imagined when thinking about the brothers.

"Here we are," Havoc said, looking over at me, "You ready?"

Was I? God, I didn't know. It felt like my whole body was shaking and I felt sick to my stomach. It took everything I had not to start hyperventilating.

"Definitely," I replied, giving a shaky smile.

I'm sure he noticed how nervous I was, since he raised an eyebrow at me. Nonetheless, most likely for my sake, he pretended not to notice and got out of the car. Taking a deep breath, I did the same.

As we walked toward the door, my thoughts kept running. They kept contradicting each other, most likely because I truly didn't know how to feel or even what to think. The only thing I knew for certain was that they were going to be mighty surprised when the girl they knew four years ago popped up on their doorstep clad in torn and bloodstained clothes.

Havoc stepped up to the door, turning his head slightly to look at me over his shoulder for a moment. Then he knocked.

It took all of my willpower not to turn and run away. This was a terrible idea. What was I thinking? I could have thought of something else, why did I have to resort to this immediately? Oh god, they were going to freak out at me. Shit, shit, shit.

My thoughts ceased as the door opened and I could see a very familiar young man standing there. He looked older than I remembered him, but I could still see the innocence that he held in his eyes while he looked to Havoc. Said Lieutenant and he both exchanged greetings before Havoc started to explain the situation. I could hardly hear exactly what was being said, too absorbed with my nervousness while I stared down the boy in front of me. I still could hardly believe that this was even happening.

Next thing I knew, those innocent eyes turned to me and I watched them widen in shock.

"K-Katrina!?" He practically shouted, snapping me back to reality, "B-but… How!?"

I managed to force a smile onto my face, "Hi Alphonse. Long time no see."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm sorry that there was another delay for this chapter. There has been so much going on in my world recently and it has unfortunately took my time away to work on this chapter. Luckily, I had some time today, and have finally gotten this chapter up. Again, I'm so sorry for the delay.**

 **I think I might have jinxed myself last chapter when I said I was proud with myself for keeping up with updating. Go me...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters, I just own my OCs.**

* * *

Chapter Four

An Awkward Remeeting

Steam billowed up from within the shower, quickly filling the bathroom with a humid cloud. Boiling hot water cascaded down onto my body, scalding my skin but I made no move to turn down the temperature. It had hurt for a moment at first but then I welcomed it, standing under the shower head with my forehead resting against the showers wall. The water was hitting the back of my neck, flowing down over my back and helping to soothe the tense muscles there. Faintly, just outside the bathroom door, I could hear movement. I paid it no mind, knowing that it was only Havoc or Alphonse.

Subconsciously, a small smile came to my lips. That poor boy, I had really given him quite the shock. His eyes had gone the widest I'd ever seen them go and he was stunned into silence. Even after timidly inviting me inside, he still didn't quite know what to say, shifting from one foot to the other. A few minutes of awkward silence passed between us and during that time he seemed to notice my hellish appearance. He offered to let me use the shower in a tentative voice and I immediately took him up on that, if not to escape from any awkward explanations for just a while longer.

I sighed, reaching forward to shut off the water. Even though I wanted to stay in there longer, hoping the shower would wash away the anxiety coursing through me, I had to get out. I had to get this over with. I preferred to skip over the explanation, already knowing how tense and awkward it would be, but I knew it was necessary. Alphonse wouldn't let this go without me telling him something. I just wasn't sure if I could get two words out, let alone the whole story, without collapsing into tears. Telling it over out loud would make all those emotions I had been trying to bury come right back up to the surface.

Upon stepping out of the shower, I wrapped myself in a towel and started making my way to the mirror when my gaze was drawn to a pile of clothes sitting atop the white counter. I raised an eyebrow, confused, and glanced over to where I had thrown my original clothes on the floor. They were missing, most likely taken and replaced because of how disgusting they were. I hadn't even heard anyone come into the bathroom. I was either too deep in thought to notice or they were extremely good at sneaking, or a combination of both.

Walking over to the pile, I lifted the clothes to inspect them. The shirt was a simple white t-shirt and the pants were black and baggy, looking almost like some sweatpants I had owned in my world. I noticed that they were a tad larger than my usual size and as I put them on my suspicions were confirmed. They were a bit loose on my thin form but otherwise fit well enough. Besides, it felt comforting to have some clean clothes on and I would take what I could get if it meant that I didn't have to put my bloodied and torn clothes back on.

I wiped the steam covering the mirror and looked at myself. When my green eyes connected with my reflection, I cringed. I really did look like hell. Along the side of my face was a line of fading bruises, the worst being more towards my forehead while the ones littering my cheek were smaller and much more faded. You could see others lining my arms as well, but thankfully the worst was hidden beneath my shirt. Although the seat belt was probably the thing that saved my life, it sure did a number on my chest and I was reminded of it each time I took too deep of a breath. I was just thankful that my ribs had stayed in tact.

Along with the bruising, there were scratches scattered across my pale skin, the worst of them stitched up and hidden beneath now damp bandages. I thought of changing them for a moment but then decided against it. I didn't know where the brothers kept any sort of medical supplies and I wasn't about to go rifling through their drawers. I could live with some damp bandages until I could ask Al if he had any. I would assume so, considering his brother was a walking hazard.

My eyes trailed back up to my face. I looked so tired. My green eyes weren't as vibrant and below them large dark bags stood out against my far paler than usual complexion. My skin almost seemed to glow, especially with the contrast of my damp dark hair framing my face. Self-consciousness began to creep in as I examined my appearance and I ran a hand through my long locks only to wince when the strands irritated the cuts on my palm. Frowning, I glared down at my beat up hands. That glass had really done a number on them.

A sudden knock sounded on the door, breaking me from my thoughts and making me jump.

"Katrina? Are you okay in there?"

I let out a breath when I recognized the voice. Who else would it have been anyways? This was his house after all. I shook my head at my own jumpiness, braced myself and then opened the door to look at Al. I gave him a small smile and, taking that as my answer, he returned it. Turning, he motioned for me to follow him down the hallway and I obeyed.

As we walked, I examined the space around me. The walls were just white in color and the plainness of it was only interrupted with a wooden door here or there. There wasn't anything for decoration; no pictures or plants of any sort. I wasn't too surprised. The brothers never did seem to be the type for decorating.

At the end of the hall was a stair case. After making our way down it, we were met with the sight of the living room, the same place I had seen when I first entered the Elric's residence. It was a decent sized room with a large window overlooking their front yard and the streets of Central. Two cushioned chairs were placed in front of said window with a coffee table in front of them and a couch just on the other side of it. Instead of staying in this room, Al continued walking, turning to the right and leading me into what could only be the kitchen. It wasn't small but it wasn't overly large either. Like the hallways and living room, it too was plain with no form of any decoration. The only thing I really took notice to was the wooden table to my left where Havoc sat with a cup of some sort of steaming liquid.

Havoc smiled at our entrance, "You're looking better now."

"Thanks," I said, a tight smile on my lips. In my opinion, I still looked like crap.

I moved over to the table to join Havoc while Al went to go retrieve something from the counter. When I took a seat, he set a white mug in front of me, it too having a thin stream of steam rising from it.

"I made tea," The boy explained as he took a seat to my right. He shifted a little, still awkward, "You liked it with just sugar, right?"

I looked at him with my eyes widened. How in the world did he remember that?

"Was I wrong?" Al asked, shifting again under my gaze.

"No! Um… no, I just… didn't expect you to remember that," I muttered, turning my eyes down to the amber liquid. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

It went quiet again. I wrapped my hands around the mug, ignoring the sting from some of the worst cuts on my palms. The slight pain died down shortly after and I savored the warmth seeping into my skin.

"Havoc was just telling me that you were in the hospital. He said that you were hit by a car?" Al inquired. I kept my gaze downcast. I could tell by his tone that he wanted to know more but settled on that for now.

"Yeah… It all happened so fast," I responded. Reluctantly, I peered up at him through my bangs. He was staring at me intently, his unasked question laying just below the surface. I knew that as soon as Havoc left that question would explode right past his lips.

Appearing to sense that Al had more questions, ones that he could only ask if it was just the two of us, Havoc sighed and stood. Al and I looked over to him, breaking our tense stare off. "Well, I should probably head out now and get back to work," Havoc said casually, flashing me a reassuring smile.

My stomach dropped at his words but I swallowed down the nervousness curling in my gut. "Havoc." I stood too, walking over to him. Before I could hesitate, I hugged him, "Thank you, for everything."

I could feel him tense for a moment before patting my head. I owed him so much more than just some mere thanks. This man had saved my life. If he hadn't of found me and brought me to the hospital, I didn't know what would have happened to me. He had been so kind to me, even going so far as helping me find a place to go when he could have just let me be somebody else's problem. As I pulled away, he reached into his pocket to retrieve something. Once finding it, he grabbed my hand and placed the small box onto my palm. I looked at him in confusion when I realized what it was.

"I think you need them more than me right now," He smiled, patting my head again. I smiled too, curling my fingers around the pack of smokes and shoving them into the pocket of my sweatpants. I felt tempted to make a joke about him not helping my bad habit, but refrained from doing so. He may not have been helping it but I still appreciated the gesture. With this stress, I was sure I was going to crave it.

Alphonse went to stand but Havoc waved him off. "Don't worry Al, I can show myself out. Thanks for the tea."

With that, Havoc disappeared into the next room, leaving the youngest Elric and I in another wave of silence. I sat back down in my original seat and avoided Al's curious eyes by again staring down into my tea. I could hear a door open and close in the direction that Havoc had gone, signalling that he was officially out of the house.

"What did Havoc give you?" Al asked me curiously.

His question surprised me a little. I was expecting a different one, though I was sure that one was coming next. The curiosity about whatever Havoc had given me must have been just a tad stronger than his curiosity about how I got here. Or he was just easing into it before firing the question at me. Regardless, I waved my hand, "Nothing really." I didn't want Al to know I was a smoker, even though he would find out eventually. It was kind of hard to hide that sort of thing from somebody, especially since I was going to be staying at his house. He just didn't need to know just yet. Before Al could speak again, I asked, "Where's Edward?"

I had noticed his lack of presence as soon as I had gotten here. If he had been here, I was sure he wouldn't have waited for privacy, let alone let me take a shower first, before firing his questions at me. If he was here, I would have already been deaf from his yelling.

"He's out on a mission," Al answered simply.

"Mission? Did he rejoin the military?" I continued to question, looking at Al with a raised brow.

Al nodded, "When brother and I got back, we went and lived in Resembool for a while. The quiet and sitting around started to get to him though, so he decided to rejoin and I decided to come and live with him. He wouldn't know how to take care of himself if I wasn't around."

His comment caused a smile to come to my face. That was probably true. Ed would probably forget to sleep or even eat if Al hadn't have come along.

"Katrina," The serious tone the younger boy used turned my smile to a frown, "How did you get here?"

"By accident," I chuckled drily, leaning back in my chair.

"Accident? Please, tell me what happened. You're all banged up and I can see it in your eyes. Something happened," Al continued on softly.

Tears began to form in my eyes as everything replayed in my head for probably the millionth time. I blinked them away and bit my lower lip while I considered what to say. I wanted to tell him but I still wasn't sure if I could spill the beans without breaking into sobs.

"I wasn't lying when I said I was hit by a car. Back in my world, there was a car accident. Another car just came out of nowhere, hitting the side of the one I was in with enough force to flip it," I choked out. My throat was getting tighter with each passing moment. "I know you want to know more, but I just… can't do it right now. I promise I'll tell you though. When Edward gets back, I'll tell you both, okay?"

Alphonse hesitated for a moment and I could see in his eyes that he wanted to know more. However, he nodded reluctantly, and said, "Okay." No matter how badly he wanted to know, he kept himself from pressing for more details and I was thankful for that. "I was going to phone him later anyways. I'll tell him what's going on and-."

"No!" I exclaimed, making Al jump, "No, please don't. I don't want him to know I'm here yet. I don't know what kind of mission he's on, but if it has even a hint of danger I don't want him to be distracted cause some dumb girl from his past popped up on his doorstep."

"Okay, I won't tell him you're here. It's okay Kat," Al reassured me, placing a hand on the one I had rested on the table.

"Thank you," I sighed.

To try and calm myself, I took a deep breath and breathed out slowly. After a few blinks, the rest of the tears that had taken up home in my eyes had disappeared. I trusted Al, even after all these years, and I knew that he would understand but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I broke down crying the first day I saw him. I'm sure that he was already worried about me, I didn't want to give him another reason to be.

"I'm sorry for making you lie for me. I know you and Ed tell each other basically everything," I said after I had gotten my composure back under control.

Seeing that I was okay, Al smiled and retracted his hand, "It's okay, Kat. I understand where you're coming from and I agree."

"Thank you," I said again, a grateful smile coming to my lips. "When is Ed supposed to be coming home?"

"In a few days. Don't worry, you have time to relax a bit," Al replied. He wanted to say more but cut himself off. I was pretty sure that I knew what he was going to say.

"Before he comes home and freaks out that I'm here? Oooh boy, I'm looking forward to that," I said sarcastically, doing a tiny fist pump.

"He might not, you know," Al shrugged.

"You don't sound very convincing."

"Well, you know how Brother is…"

"So obviously, he hasn't changed too much since the last time I saw him. I can already hear him yelling at me… I'm really happy you were home alone. Now I can visit with the sweet brother before the mean one yells my ear off."

Al chuckled, "Can you please try not to pick a fight with him? I remember that being your guys' favorite hobby."

"I'd never," I mock gasped, making Al laugh a bit harder.

"I missed you Kat."

My eyes widened, staring at him in surprise. His eyes widened as well, apparently realizing what had slipped off his tongue, and he retreated back into his nervousness. I watched him dart his gaze down to the table top and he began to shift uncomfortably in his seat. It was then that I started to come to a realization. I wasn't the only one who was wary about reactions. I could already tell that Al was uncomfortable but I had just assumed it was only because I put him into an awkward situation. In reality, he was just as nervous as I was. It was understandable, really. They didn't exactly leave on good terms. More than likely, he felt guilty, thinking that I would be bitter. If I had shown up a couple of years ago, I would have been, angry even. It had been four years. hell, maybe even five. Any bitterness that was in my system was already drained dry. If there was any left, it wouldn't be directed at him anyways. It would be directed toward his brother.

I smiled over at him, placing my hand on top of his, not unlike what he'd done not too long ago, "I missed you too, Al." His gaze slowly settled on me once more. There was guilt shining in them, the guilt I knew he would be feeling. "I missed you so much after you left, you and Ed. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't angry though... I tried to hate you both for a long time, but I could never hate either of you. I was just sad and bitter. Besides, it's been so long, it'd be unhealthy of me if I kept holding onto those negative feelings." I gave his hand a small squeeze. "So don't worry, alright? I'm not going to start yelling at you or anything."

"But why? We lied-"

"Alphonse, stop," I said softly. He did so, continuing to stare at me with those guilty eyes, a question coming to rest in them as well. "I forgave you both a long time ago." The younger boy looked shocked at my words. The two of them were probably no where near to forgiving themselves, let alone be anywhere near to believing that I would be able to forgive them.

"You did?"

"It's been years, Al. I couldn't be bitter forever," I smiled at him. "Besides, how could I stay angry at a boy as sweet as you?"

A small blush came to his cheeks and he smiled back at me. How could I stay mad at him? Al was nothing but a caring, kind hearted person. He could be stubborn, even occasionally adopting some of his brother's personality, but he had a heart of gold. This caring boy had been there for me on so many occasions too, all those years ago. He was always there for me, always willing to lend me some advice. He had become an incredible friend, practically a brother to me. It didn't matter how much time had passed, I still felt that same bond, still felt comfortable with him. I couldn't hate him even if I tried.

I gave his hand one last squeeze before retracting my own and giving him a grin, "Now that that's out of the way, tell me what you've been up to. I wanna hear everything."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all, I have returned with another chapter. I wanted to get this one out sooner but the wifi at my apartment has been going haywire. It keeps cutting out and it's driving me insane.**

 **However, I do hope that you enjoy this chapter and thank you to those who are taking the time to read it. Thank you as well for the reviews and favs that I have gotten so far. I appreciate it so, so much. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

Chapter Five

Breakdown

The morning sun began to rise into the sky, creating a dim glow that crept slowly across the landscape. Tentatively, that same light began to peek into the windows of the buildings that lay in its path, slowly brightening their rooms. Birds began to sing their morning song when the suns rays woke them and before long they started to fly across the now light blue sky. I watched the once sleeping world awaken through the living rooms large window, already having been awake long before the sun made its appearance. A book laid open in my lap, forgotten for now, while my eyes took in Central in the early morning light. I wasn't much of a city person, considering I grew up in a small town and that was all I had known, but I could admit that Central had a certain charm about it. It definitely was an impressive city, as well as beautiful in its own way.

I yawned, stretching out my arms to try to release some of the tension in my shoulders before rubbing at my tired eyes. Sleep continued to elude me and I could only manage to snag a couple hours the past few nights. Nightmares continued to plague my unconscious mind and it wouldn't take long before I would jump awake in a cold sweat. After such unpleasant awakenings, there was nothing I could do to make myself fall back asleep, no matter how tired I was. I had tried and tried, only to end up tossing and turning for the rest of the night. I ended up giving up trying and instead I had taken to raiding the brothers' large collection of books. Sure, many of them were far beyond my mental capabilities but others made for a fascinating read. Besides widening my knowledge of this world, I would also get to watch the sunrise, and it was a beautiful view. At least there was something good that came out of my new insomnia.

I could tell that my new roommate knew I wasn't sleeping. It wasn't exactly hard to miss, though. Even I knew that I looked pretty much like a zombie straight off The Walking Dead and there had been very few days when I would wake up before Alphonse back then. Surprisingly, he never said anything about it but that didn't stop him from casting worried glances my way every so often. I was sure he thought that I didn't notice but I did. It was hard not to, considering how it was starting to happen more often than the first day I was here. His concern was probably only getting worse for me or it could even be because Edward would be coming back home today.

I slouched further down in my seat at that thought, hitting my head with the book in my hands. I wasn't ready to see him. He was going to be the same old pissy him and yell my ears off. He would demand to know everything and I knew I had to answer all of his questions. I had already promised Al that I would spill the beans when his brother got home and it was going to happen, no matter how much I wasn't ready. Just thinking about it made my throat tighten and my stomach to clench in anticipation.

Upstairs, I could hear a door slowly open before the sound of soft footsteps followed. I removed the book from my face, a small smile tugging at my lips, despite my anxiety about my upcoming conversation. One thing I had learned by staying here was that Alphonse was still an early riser. Every morning at this time I would hear his bedroom door open. It was like clockwork.

When the soft padding reached the entrance to the living room, I turned to look at the young boy. He no longer looked surprised when he saw me swaddled in a blanket in the same chair and instead offered me a small smile.

"Good morning," I greeted before a yawn broke from my lips.

That worried look came into Al's eyes again and I knew he wanted to ask. I'm sure it was starting to get hard not to and I'm surprised he hadn't yet. Instead, he continued to surprise me and he merely said, "I was going to make some breakfast. Do you want anything?"

"Some coffee would be spectacular," I answered, getting up with the blanket still wrapped around my shoulders.

Al nodded, the small smile returning to his face. He turned to head toward the kitchen and I followed, my blanket cloak dragging behind me with my book in hand. Once there, I went and sat at the table, opening my book back up on the wooden surface before me. Al, on the other hand, had already began to get some coffee brewed for the two of us.

This had become our morning routine. When he would get up, I would go and sit with him in the kitchen while he brewed coffee and cooked up whatever our breakfast would be for the day. I had also come to discover that Al was an amazing cook and there was nothing that he set in front of me that I didn't enjoy. He must have been getting tired of my compliments at that point since I would always rave on about how amazing he was. The only problem was that I still didn't possess much of an appetite. It didn't matter how good the food was, I could only manage to get small portions down. If it wasn't for Al, I would probably be eating even less. I knew I should eat more, that I needed to take better care of myself, but I just didn't feel hungry.

"What are you reading this time?" Al asked, taking a seat at the table next to me and setting down two mugs.

"One of the many Alchemy books you two own," I replied before taking a sip of my coffee. I didn't even have to ask if there was any sugar in it, I knew that he had already done it. He was such an observant person, I only had to do something once and then he remembered exactly as I had done it. "The more I read, the more amazed I get that you and your brother studied this stuff when you were kids. And this is even a beginners book!"

Al chuckled, "It's not too hard once you get the hang of it."

"It seems pretty hard. Unless you've forgotten, I would have mental breakdowns because of science class."

"I remember. I've never seen anyone yell so many insults at a book."

"If I keep reading this book, it will happen again."

"Please don't yell at our books," He grinned, standing from the table. "I'm going to get started on breakfast."

"Do you need help?" I wondered.

"No, that's okay. I can handle it," He shook his head, turning to go start prepping the food.

He denied my help every morning. Scratch that, he denied my help for everything. It didn't matter how many times I asked, he would always say no. He was sweet for wanting to do it all himself but I was starting to feel useless staying here and not contributing anything. I didn't want to be a burden on him or his brother and make them do everything for me. Sure, I didn't know all too much about this world just yet but I wanted to know, to learn how they did things here. How it differed from mine. How I would have to live for the rest of my life.

Before I could tell him such thoughts, the sound of the front door opening broke through the silence of the house. Alphonse and I both tensed, staring at each other as we listened to someone enter and drop something heavy onto the ground.

"Hey, Al! I'm home!"

There was no mistaking that voice. It may have been the first time hearing it after so many years, but I knew that voice. I remembered it.

Edward Elric was home.

"I thought you said he was coming home in the afternoon?" I hissed, my whole body starting to shake at the approaching footsteps.

"I thought he was. He must have caught an earlier train." Al whispered back at me.

When the footsteps got closer to the kitchen, I ducked my head, pulling the blanket over it in a poor attempt to hide. I knew that this moment was coming but I wasn't expecting it for at least a few hours. Those few hours would have been greatly appreciated to try and ready myself even more for when I saw him.

"Who are you talking to, Al?" I could hear him ask from the entrance of the kitchen and then he seemed to spot me, "Oh. Uh, hi there."

"Hi, Brother… I wasn't expecting you home this early…" Al said nervously.

"Oh, yeah, I caught an earlier train since I finished a little sooner than I expected. Wanna tell me who your friend is?"

"Uh… um… promise not to get mad Brother, she-"

"Oh-ho! Do you have a girlfriend Alphonse?"

I couldn't stop myself and let out a dry chuckle, "Not quite." It went silent behind me. Taking in a deep breath, I slowly turned around, letting the blanket fall from my head. "Hello Edward."

Ed stared at me in confusion for a moment before recognition set in. His golden eyes widened in disbelief and his mouth dropped open. I'm sure if he was holding something that he would have dropped it.

It was quiet for the next few moments while he processed the situation. I took advantage of that shocked silence and started to examine the young man before his anger could set in. Honestly, he didn't look all too different from the last time I saw him, though there were some minor differences. His golden hair wasn't in the braid that I was used to and it was pulled back into a ponytail instead. He also looked a bit older, a bit more mature. I also took notice that he was wearing the pants for the military issued uniform, but instead of the jacket he was wearing a simple black long sleeved shirt. There was also a glistening chain that attached to one of his belt loops, dangling until it disappeared into his pocket. I could only assume that was his State issued pocket watch.

So, he really was a State Alchemist again. I'm just surprised somebody managed to get him to wear the uniform.

"Katrina!? What the hell are you doing here!?" Edward nearly shouted. He tore his eyes off me to glare accusingly at his brother, "And why the hell didn't you tell me!?"

"I told him not to," I replied for Al, looking away when that intense golden gaze fell back on me.

"Why!?"

"I didn't want to distract you from whatever you were doing."

"That doesn't matter! I should have been told!"

"Brother, she's right. There was no point in telling you. You were busy, you didn't need to be worrying about something else," Al interjected.

Ed gritted his teeth. Deep down, he knew that we were both right, but, as usual, his stubbornness was getting in the way. Well, I guess some things haven't changed.

"How?" Ed grounded out.

"How?" I repeated, confused.

"Don't play dumb with me! How did you get here? The last time we saw you, you were in your home in your own world," He snapped at me.

"By accident."

Before I even knew what was happening, the irate blonde was in front of me. His hands gripped the front of my shirt and he yanked me into a standing position, forcing me to meet his eyes. In the background, I heard Al give a startled, "Brother!"

"Don't give me that bullshit," He pretty much growled, "How did you get here?"

I winced, the sudden strong grip and jerk to my feet caused my still beat up body to throb in protest. The bruise on my chest burned from his hands brushing roughly against it and it took all that I had not to let out a yelp of pain. I would have preferred to have kept a straight face when he'd done that, to show that he didn't scare me, even if my hands were shaking from my nerves. None the less, I returned his glare with a weak one of my own, my face still scrunched up in discomfort from our position. Other than my disapproving look, I didn't fight against him. Besides the fact that it would have probably just caused me more pain, I understood that he was angry and surprised, even though his reaction was just a tad ridiculous. Then again, the older Elric really didn't have much of a hold on his anger.

Edward opened his mouth but Alphonse interrupted him while also placing a hand onto one of his arms, "Brother, stop. You're hurting her. She's still injured."

Surprise disrupts the anger in Ed's eyes and his grip on my shirt loosened. As soon as I realized that he had relaxed his grip, I pulled away, taking a few steps back in case he decided to grab me again. I tenderly massaged the bruise of my chest, hoping to try and ease the pulsing of pain a little bit.

"Injured?" Ed repeated.

"Yes, injured," I frowned, pulling the baggy shirt I was wearing down just enough so that he could see the purple and green mark that he had aggravated, "Getting into a car accident does that."

His eyes examined it before examining the rest of me, taking in every cut and bruise exposed on my pale skin. He frowned and his eyes changed from surprise to concern, a deep frown on his face. It seemed that his anger had subsided, at least for now.

"You still didn't answer my question. How did you get here?" Ed asked again, choosing not to ask about how my current state of appearance happened. Even his tone wasn't as angry, but his eyebrows furrowed in what I assumed was frustration. Or perhaps worry?

I hesitated. Was I ready to tell the story? All I really wanted was to forget about the whole event. I just wanted to move on with my life and grow accustomed to my new way of living. However, something was telling me that I wasn't ever going to forget, that I wouldn't be able to move on so easily, especially by keeping it bottled up inside as I had been doing. I mean, it was already affecting my sleep and my appetite. What else would it affect if I kept it deep down inside?

A hand landed on my shoulder and I jumped. Darting my eyes up the arm, my eyes meet with Al's reassuring gaze. He gave my shoulder a light squeeze to let me know everything was alright. At least I had Al there with me to help me through this and to help tame Ed's anger. If it wasn't for his calming presence, I probably wouldn't be able to go through with what I had to do. There was so many things that I had to thank him for already and the list just kept growing.

Relaxing a little bit, I gave a resigned sigh, "Alright, but you may as well sit down. I don't know how long the story will take."

Al gave my shoulder one more squeeze before taking a seat at the table and Ed followed his lead. Both stared at me expectantly and I gave another sigh as I sank down into my own seat.

"Where do I even start... I guess a bit of background would help. Before I came here, everything was back to normal. Well, as normal as it could get. I had graduated, I got a job, I even got my own place. Hell, I started dating again." Jake's grinning face flashed before my eyes when those words left my lips, making me pause. I forced the image away, ignoring the emotions coming to life inside me. "I had moved on and was on track to live an ordinary life. But of course, everything went to shit. I don't even know why I believed that I could live a normal life." I scoffed and massaged my temple to fight against the oncoming headache.

"I was doing a bit of house cleaning in the apartment that I had moved into when I came across a box. In the box was all the research notes, books, and other miscellaneous things that you two had left behind."

"What? You still had all of that stuff?" Edward asked me, a look of surprise coming across his face.

"Yeah. It took me a long time, even after I had come to terms with everything, but I finally found the nerve to get rid of it all. So, when I had decided to go through with it, I loaded it into my-." I cut myself off, my throat suddenly feeling tight. After giving myself a moment, I pressed on, choking on the words I spoke, "My boyfriend Jake's car. He was going to help me get rid of it all, thinking that it was some old school supplies. It was just like any other day. We were joking, and laughing, but then…"

I clenched my eyes shut, wrapping my arms tightly around myself. With all my willpower, I tried to keep myself from crying. I had to do this. I had to tell them what happened and get it off my chest. I knew that but it was just so hard to make myself say these words. With each one that left my mouth, my composure faltered more and more. It wouldn't be long before I was just a sobbing mess and I didn't want that. I wanted to tell it as calmly as I could but it just didn't seem possible. I wasn't strong enough to.

"Is… Is that when the car hit you?" Al tentatively asked me.

I nodded, the sounds of crunching metal resurfacing in my mind.

"The car hit ours so hard it flipped us. It was awful…" I murmured, opening my eyes when the images of it began to replay just behind my eyelids. As I continued talking, the tears that I was trying to hold back began to slip out, "When everything stopped spinning, everything hurt. But…but then I saw Jake and he wasn't moving. He didn't wake up. I panicked. I tried going to him, but my hand fell on a piece of paper that flew from the box. It…It was the transmutation circle you guys had drawn out."

My hand flew to my mouth to try to cover the sob that broke through my lips. There was more to tell but I couldn't get anymore out. It was hard enough to even breathe properly at this point as repressed sobs tried to break free. Telling the story out loud just made everything more real. It felt as if I was reliving it all over again. I could see him. I could see him just hanging there. I could've been able to help. Oh god, I could have saved him, but now…

" _ **Lose a beloved to regain a beloved. That is your fate."**_

Truth's words replayed in my mind. It's my fault. It's all my fault.

The ball of anxiety that had been building in my chest since I got here burst. My breaths came quicker and quicker until I could hardly get any oxygen. My head swam from the lack of it, all my guilt swirling along with it until I could hardly make any sense of my thoughts. My vision blurred and I could vaguely tell that tears were still falling down my cheeks with no sign of stopping anytime soon. My entire body shook with the excursion of my breathing and the anxiety riding throughout my body, yet everything felt numb. I couldn't feel my fingers, or the cold tile of the kitchen beneath my feet. All I could focus on was my own tornado of emotions inside of me without any control over how it was affecting me.

He could have lived if it wasn't for me. He had a chance. Then I had to go and fuck it all up. I fucked everything up. I should have known I wouldn't have been able to lead a normal life. There was never any chance for that. There was never any hope for me. I should have stayed away from him. He would still be alive if he hadn't gotten involved with me. Now there was a family with a dead son and another with a missing daughter. I managed to tear apart two families in just one day.

God, it was all my fault. There was no one to blame but myself.

Hangs grabbed onto my arms and immediately the flashback of those inky black hands from the Gate sprang into my mind. Terror raced throughout me and my breathing come faster than before. I tried to tear myself away but they held strong, trying to keep me still no matter how hard I struggled against them. I just kept fighting, too out of breath to even muster up a scream. There was no way I was going back in there! My life had already become a mess passing through it once! I couldn't go through that torture again or see that taunting smile of Truth in person once more. It already haunted my subconscious every night.

"Kat! Katrina! It's me!"

My wide eyes darted to the source of the sound. Instead of seeing dozens of purple eyes staring back at me, I just saw a single pair of golden orbs.

"Yeah, just look at me. Calm down. Okay? Just take deep breaths."

Another hand came to rest on my back, rubbing soothing circles there. My breathing started to slow a little but it was still going too fast. My body started to feel weak from the lack of oxygen and I began to fall to the side. The hands gripped my arms tighter, the hand on my back moving so that it could grab my shoulder, and they held me steady, keeping me in an upright position. I was becoming too light headed and black dots started to appear across my already blurred vision. I heard another voice murmur something but all I could really pick out was 'distraction'.

"A distraction...? Alright, Katrina, I'm going to ask you some questions. Can you try to pay attention?" I managed a weak nod. "Okay. What's your favorite color?"

"B-blue…" I breathed out. There was a pause before I sucked in another harsh breath.

"Blue, huh? Alright, here's a little tougher question. Where did you find Al and me? When we first met."

"S-snowbank… I.. I tripped… Over y-you…"

My breathing was starting to become calmer. I was focusing so much on the questions that were directed at me that my panic was starting to become forgotten. However, even though the panic was subsiding, my despair was coming back to me in full force. As my hyperventilating slowly came to a halt, sobs began to take its place and break free from my lips.

Arms wrapped around my fragile form and reflexively I buried my face into the crook of his neck. My hands gripped his shirt and I continued to sob. Every bit of sadness, guilt and hurt came out in that moment, releasing in the form of tears and sobs. I didn't bother trying to calm myself and I let myself cry. I let bmyself embrace all of those emotions that I tried to bury. I obviously wasn't able to bury them, anyways. I had only managed to push them down inside for the time being where they had the time to grow and become stronger with each passing day. They grew in the depths of my being before overcoming me completely and I let them. I didn't have the willpower anymore to try and keep up a calm façade.

"It's okay Katrina. We're here for you."

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"


End file.
